


The Winterbourne Legacy

by GaeminiWinterborne



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Crash Landing, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pregnancy, The Dark Side of the Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeminiWinterborne/pseuds/GaeminiWinterborne
Summary: The rise of the Winterbourne Legacy, Light and Dark, Imperial and Republic and Neutral.  From this story, until it merges with one of her children's stories, it will focus on the relationship, hardships and trials of being Darth Mysterion, aka Mystynae Winterbourne-Revel, wife of Andronikos Revel, sister and mother.





	1. Crash Landing

**Author's Note:**

> This does NOT follow cannon of the Star Wars world, however it does follow it as closely as possible to the game Star Wars: The Old Republic.
> 
> **WARNING: THIS CAN CONTAIN SPOILERS FROM THE SITH INQUISITOR LINE FROM STAR WARS: THE OLD REPUBLIC**
> 
> Due to the timelines, Mystynae's story took place long before there was a Hutt Cartel, as did the births of her children. Thus Darth Nox's storyline is not hers.
> 
> Any and All Mandalorian terms will be found at the end of each chapter.

“What do you mean, the ship is malfunctioning, Andronikos?” Darth Mysterion demanded of her husband, holding her distended belly. She was eight months pregnant, irritable, and easily angered. That she knew she was having more than one child didn’t bother her in the least. However, that they were in orbit over Hoth, because Talos needed to see to some Imperial Reclamation Service business, and were now descending into the icy atmosphere of the planet made her more than a little irate.

“Sith, something went wrong. I went over everything I could, and there’s nothing I can do except bring her down. Go sit down, please, and strap in. There’s a blizzard covering the area over Dorn, and it’s gonna be a bumpy ride,” Andronikos glanced at his wife. Despite the glower on her face, and the flash in her golden eyes, he still found her to be the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

Out of prudence, rather than the order she was given, the Darth strapped herself into a seat, cautiously moving the belt under her belly. At least here she could keep an eye on the situation, and the man she married as he fought against the force of the storm. “What can I do to help?” she asked, though it came out more like a demand.

“Sit tight and let me do my job, gorgeous,” he didn’t look at her this time. Lights were flashing on the console and he was beginning to get nervous.

The Fury bounced in the atmosphere and the engines whined. The Sith looked out the window, unable to see anything but white and gray. How her husband was seeing anything, she didn’t understand, but she had to trust him. Another bounce and her stomach tensed around the mass of babies in her belly. She grumbled and muttered to her stomach, “Now is not the time for a contraction. Be calm.”

She ran a hand over her abdomen, took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She focused on The Force, using the methods the Voss trained her to use for such occasions. Normally, she would embrace the small pain, let it anger her and use it. But she was pregnant, and the Voss mystics told her that her normal ways were not going to keep her from going into labor, which was the goal. Forcing herself to find a calm that was abnormal to her, she finally felt a bit more relaxed. Then the alarms began to go off.

“Andronikos Revel! Are we crashing?” her calm was gone when she raised her voice to yell at her husband.

“Yup,” he answered simply.

“I demand an explanation!”

“Not gonna get one, sith. I’m trying to save all our lives.”

Electricity sparked around the Darth’s fingertips as she gripped the arms of the chair. She was angry, and her control wasn’t very good at the moment. Feeling fear was an unusual sensation for her. And the more afraid she became, the angrier she got. The ship shuddered; the lights flickered, and then blinked out. Andronikos bellowed out a curse, and another contraction ripped through her stomach.

She groaned with the pain, her hands clutched her belly and she took several quick breaths, and then let them out slowly as she was taught to. She heard the electricity spark back to life. The engines sputtered and coughed, then went to a full whirring sound she knew as what Nikki called “punching it.” She steadied herself, the contraction eased, and she opened her eyes. “Are we safe?”

“It’s going to be a hard landing, Mysty, and we’re off course, but I got this. We can land with minimal damages,” Andronikos’ hands flew over buttons and switches.

“Nikki, please don’t let us die here. Anywhere but here, please,” her voice was filled with fear, and that unsettled him. His wife, his “sith” as he called her, was confident, aggressive, passionate, even more than a little nuts, but she was never afraid and that rattled him a bit.

“We’re not going to die, Mysty. You got my word on that.”

“The word of a pirate,” she snorted.

“How about the word of your husband?” he glanced at her again, and wished he didn’t. Her eyes were round, her red skin was flushed nearly purple, and he didn’t like the way she was holding her stomach.

“That I’ll take,” he barely heard her mutter before he saw the white ground seeming to rise up to meet them, and much too quickly.

He pulled up hard on the control, and managed to avoid crashing into the packed snow and ice. He dropped the flaps to keep the winds of the blizzard from carrying them off further than he intended them to go. The problem was the shape of the Fury. It was flat and nearly disc shaped. The winds picked it up, the engines running light as the drag was taken off them, and it carried the small personal ship further away from the landing zone than he wanted to be.

Then the Fury skidded to a halt across the fresh powder, they were several miles away from the base, and any kind of warmth that could be found. The engines and power died at the same time, and a grinding sound made Nikki wince. The Fury wasn’t going to restart, he was certain of that. He tried anyway, and only got a few clicks in response. Something was stuck in the engine, and something came loose in the power core. It would take some time to fix. He unstrapped himself from his seat, and immediately went to Mysty, “You okay, sith?”

Her eyes closed when they hit the snow, and she wasn’t certain reopening them was a good idea. She took several deep breaths. The sound of Nikki’s voice so close, however made her tilt her head in the direction it came from. She felt the seatbelt come loose, then his hands gently checking her body for any kind of injury. When he touched her ribs, she almost giggled at him, but managed to merely pull away from him, “I’m fine, I think. You don’t need to tickle me.”

There was a groan behind them, and the massive Dashade filled the entry way. His guttural language came easily, and comforting to Mysty’s ears, “Has the little man forgotten how to fly?”

“No, Khem. There was a problem with the ship. He had to land, and because of the storm, there was problems doing that,” she reassured the big creature.

“Then he did well?” the Dashade asked.

Mysty nodded, “Yes.”

“I will see to Ashara and Xalek,” Khem responded and left the area.

“Did I piss it off?”

“No. He didn’t understand what happened and why we crashed. He’s gone to check on Ashara and Xalek.”

“Good. We need to get you to bed.”

“We’re just going to stay here?” she asked quietly.

“Yeah. It’s a nasty blizzard out there, gorgeous. We need to stay here and as warm as possible. While you rest, I’m gonna make that hunk of metal you call a protocol droid do more than paint the damned ship. It’s gonna help me fix the power so we don’t freeze to death out here,” he promised as he pulled her to her feet. Slowly, the two of them maneuvered through the ship, avoiding the small things no one thought about tying down.

Mysty crawled into the bed she shared with her rotten pirate husband, after he helped her out of her boots. She barely noticed him covering her, as she let everything go and drifted into sleep almost immediately.

Nikki shook his head at his sleeping wife. She was beautiful. Her skin the color of blood, her eyes like melted gold. She was, to him, everything his life was missing before The Sky Princess was taken from him. Now, he had his sith, in blood and power. He didn’t know much about who she was before he met her, and he didn’t care. He knew who she was now, and that’s what mattered, even if she was a more than a little nuts. He smoothed her black hair back away from the skin marking at her jaw that proclaimed her pureblooded Sith, and kissed her forehead.

She reached out to his side of the bed, and pulled his pillow to her chest and face. She took a deep breath in, gave a small smile and snuggled into it. That was all the proof he needed that he was right where he needed to be. “I love you, Sith,” he whispered and left her alone to sleep. As he shoved the door mostly closed, he heard her whisper, “I love you, my pirate.” With a secret smirk, he headed to the power core to find out what happened, and how to fix it.


	2. An Untimely Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With or without permission, the pregnancy is coming to an end. The children don't care if it's on Hoth, in a Medbay or on an ice shelf. Not even a Sith of the Empire can change this twist of fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This does NOT follow cannon of the Star Wars world, however it does follow it as closely as possible to the game Star Wars: The Old Republic.
> 
> **WARNING: THIS CAN CONTAIN SPOILERS FROM THE SITH INQUISITOR LINE FROM STAR WARS: THE OLD REPUBLIC**
> 
> Due to the timelines, Mystynae's story took place long before there was a Hutt Cartel, as did the births of her children. Thus Darth Nox's storyline is not hers.
> 
> Any and All Mandalorian terms will be found at the end of each chapter.

Mystynae rested her head against Andronikos’ chest, panting with the pressure in her distended belly. He massaged her sore abdominal muscles between the contractions, his fingers pressing into the blood red skin. Her golden eyes squeezed shut and she gave out a low toned growl, and Khem Val’s pacing ceased. His strange alien eyes staring down at the couple, moving over the pure blooded sith’s exposed abdomen, “There are too many in there. Little sith, this is not a good place. They will be small and they will freeze.”

Mystynae looked up at the Dashade as he gestured to the ice cave they were resting in, her gold eyes meeting his momentarily, “There are enough, not too many. And there is no choice.” Her clipped imperial accent was smooth despite her pain. “They are coming, and they will come tonight. Khem, get Ashara and Xalek. We need blankets, cloth and hot water. Ashara will know what to bring.” He didn’t hesitate, his clawed feet, wrapped in heavy skins for protection, ground through the heavy ice and snows of the frozen planet of Hoth to carry out his master’s orders.

Andronikos stared between his wife and her great beast’s retreating grey and red back, “How many, sith?”

Her eyes rolled as she grunted in pain, her abdomen contracted again, “Four, Nikki.” The words came out in a grunt, and Nikki’s hands froze, pressing against her abdomen. He felt movement inside her, but the shock of the number held him still better than carbonite ever could.

“Four?” he hissed. “How in the hell? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“AHH!” She roared and the walls of the caves shook with it. The hairs on Nikki’s arms stood at attention as lightning began to crackle between the icicles at the ceiling of the cave. This was not where he wanted to be. When he discovered the power core needed a new part, he was prepared to go ahead to Dorn on his own. He was giving orders to Ashara when the sound of metal tearing from the direction of his cabin sent him running. Mysty was in full blown labor, and the med bay was a mess, not to mention completely unusable.

Mysty was determined, however, she said labor took hours, and she could make it to Dorn with his and Khem’s help. With the blizzard still raging, and the speeders in a tangled heap in the cargo bay, the five set out on foot. Ashara and Xalek coming along to fight, if there was a need. Mysty walked without pause almost half the way before a contraction took her to her knees. That’s when Nikki put his foot down, “We’re going back.”

“No time. The pains are coming more and more rapidly, Nikki. My water just broke,” she gasped. Nikki knew what that meant. If they couldn’t get back to the ship, they couldn’t get to Dorn. They were going to have to find a place to hole up. His wife was going to deliver their kid the old fashioned way, much to Nikki’s dismay.

The reality of the situation made him feel helpless, which he hated more than anything. Nikki took a deep breath, not certain of what to do. He moved his hands from her belly to her hands, her nails biting into his flesh for a moment before the contraction eased. His voice was raspy when he whispered, “Why didn’t you tell me we were having four, Mysty? And how in the hell are we supposed to handle four kids? And why are we having them in a fucking cave on Hoth?”

She took a deep, steadying breath, her lips curled sweetly, “Because, my pirate, I knew you would panic. I saw this coming, my love. My husband. But I also saw how much you would love them. They will be your pride, Nikki. We will handle them with the help of our crew and friends. And we’re here because we were trying to get to a base when I couldn’t walk any longer. The pains are too close together.”

To Nikki’s ears, she already sounded tired. He was worried. They needed to get to a medical bay. A million things could go wrong, and his mind was touching on each one as her nails bit into his skin again. His thoughts were interrupted by Khem’s return with his wife’s apprentices.

Ashara immediately took over the care for Mysty, and Nikki was grateful for the relief. He’d never delivered a child before, and was planning on being somewhere safe and drunk where his sith’s lightning couldn’t catch him from the pain he was putting her through in giving birth to their first – FOUR children.

He disentangled his hands from hers and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Ashara handed him two thick ropes that he couldn’t wrap his fist completely around. “Give them to her; it will keep her from causing more wounds on you or herself.”

He fitted a rope in each of her hands, just in time for her black painted nails to dig into the fibers. She gave no more than a grunt to indicate the pain she was in, her eyes drifted closed and she began to recite the Sith Code, which she often did when she was struggling with something mentally, or when she was in pain. Nikki had it memorized from how many times he heard her whisper it to herself while she focused.

Time passed as the temperatures outside dropped the slight warmth giving way to bitter, biting cold as the day faded into night. However, inside the cave it was growing warmer from the fires Khem kept lit. Finally, Mysty growled, released the rope and nearly shoved herself off Andronikos, grabbing her left knee in her left hand and curled herself around her stomach. Ashara moved the robes out of the way and barked out, “Andronikos, I need someone without clawed hands, they are coming.”

Without hesitation, Nikki did as he was instructed and within a few minutes, he was holding a squalling white haired baby girl. She was tiny; smaller than he’d ever heard of an infant being, but this was his daughter. Mysty was strong, so the child would be strong. He had no doubts about that.

Following Ashara’s orders he made quick work of cleaning the baby, including up her nose and down her throat which only seemed to anger her. Nikki received a small shock from the infant in retaliation for her annoyance, and he laughed at the numbness passing up his left arm, “She will be a strong sith, gorgeous.”

“Name her, Andronikos. The others are being impatient, and they better not have names that I hate,” her golden eyes focused hard on her husband and he barked out laughing, but didn’t say a word to her warning.

He brushed his fingers over the faint wisp of white hair on his first born’s head and whispered, “Baejiou. Her name is Baejiou.”

Nikki wrapped her in one of the thick blankets Ashara brought with her and he passed her to Khem, who eagerly took her and began grumbling at her in his weird tongue. Nikki tapped the information quickly into a datapad, as Ashara called it out, before draping the swaddled baby in a small fur to keep her warm. “When your hands get full, Khem, Xalek can help hold them and keep them warm.”

Nikki let his eyes focus on the small person in Khem’s arms, he was surprised that she bore absolutely none of her mother’s coloring, but the bone structure, the strong jaw, arched eyebrow, those were already there and very much like Mystynae’s own. Genetics, he thought with a snort, it made no sense.

Ashara passed the second infant to him, also with shock white hair, the same features. He took a deep shuddering breath wondering how a black haired pure blooded sith and a brunette pirate ended up with white haired children. He shook his head in wonder and muttered softly, “This one is Ameranis.” He began the process he’d completed with Baejiou only a moment before.

Mysty smiled in her moment of respite looking at her husband and their two first born children. They were tiny, but she knew they would grow up to be strong, and Nikki would be proud of them and their accomplishments. Ashara’s words drew her attention from her rapidly growing family, “How are you feeling, my lord?”

“Tired, but we aren’t even half way there, my young friend. They’re giving me a rest for the moment,” Mysty’s eyes returned to her husband and daughters, and the Dashade hovering protectively over the three. “But the remaining two will not be patient for long.”

“Has your second or third waters broken?” Ashara spoke quizzically as she cleaned up some of the blood and birth fluid pooled around Mysty’s hips. Ashara’s people weren’t born this way, but she made sure to study and learn everything she could in case something exactly like what was happening happened. Now she was learning more about Pureblood Sith biology than she ever thought she would. She was, however, surprised that the children resembled Andronikos in nearly every aspect. Why were they not red, like her master?

“Yes,” Mysty confirmed as softly. She was allowing herself to relax, watching each person in the cave. Andronikos was taking his time with each baby, now that they were clean. Xalek kept the fires burning, but he expressed interest in the strength of each child, and his role in their lives. Khem was determined to protect and train them as closely to what Mysty would allow him to train them in the way he was raised as a Dashade.

Ashara smiled, and as if reading Mysty’s mind, she spoke, “Your larvae will certainly enjoy climbing Mount Khem Val.”

Mysty laughed weakly and nodded, ignoring the term larvae, “They will. And he will enjoy teaching them. He thinks of them as his, as much as they are mine and Nikki’s. We are Khem’s family, Ashara. As are you, Talos and Xalek. Khem doesn’t show affection, but I know when he likes someone. I can see when he-”

Mysty’s words cut off and she groaned. It was time for Baejiou and Ameranis’ siblings to come into the world, as cold as it was. Her break was over, and despite her back aching, her abdominal muscles burning, her hips and leg muscles quivering from the strain, she returned to the business at hand. Her physical energy was depleted, but she pushed beyond it, as she was pushed beyond physical endurance on Korriban. She would not stop, not until her children were safely born, clean, warm, named and fed for the first time.

An hour later, Mysty lay resting. Her head rested on Nikki’s thigh. She was as clean as she could be given their circumstances. Her breasts bare as Baejiou fed from one, while Ameranis fed from the other. She was exhausted, but happy. The pain in her body a memory in comparison to the joy over meeting her children face to face for the first time. She smiled softly and whispered, “You did well, my pirate. Their names suit them.”

Nikki smiled and smoothed his wife’s black hair back away from her face. He held his third born in his left arm with his right hand petting his wife. At that moment, he took in the sight of her feeding his children. Her powerful but lithe body quiet for the first time in hours. Her crimson skin bare to the chill of the air from her ribs up as she held the white bundled pale skinned babes to her breasts. Her golden eyes focused on their soft sleeping faces, and white hair. In that moment, he couldn’t love her more, or see anything in his heart as more beautiful. Pride swelled within him, and he knew his wife’s vision was true. He would die protecting his girls. All five of them. His four beautiful daughters and his crazy sith wife.

Ashara removed Baejiou and Ameranis from their mother’s arms and pressed them into Khem Val’s arms. She passed Mystynae her fourth born while Andronikos settled their third born. With some guidance from their father, both girls found what they were looking for and began to suckle. Ashara retreated to continue her reports about the births of her lord’s children.

The pirate smiled and pressed a kiss to Mysty’s head, “How are Gaemini and Illudaria in your eyes?”

“Perfect. None of my children bear the red markings of the sith, rather they all have their father’s coloring. I am a bit shocked at the hair color differences. We have Baejiou and Ameranis with white hair, and both have already demonstrated the ability to use the Force. Gaemini’s is dark brown while Illudaria’s is black. In my vision, I couldn’t tell if they were male or female, but their hair color varied from white to black with browns in between. Yet, I know all of these children were specially made by you and me,” there was no concern in Mysty’s words, but rather a bit of admiration for how life, and the Force, worked, even on the simplest of things.

Nikki smiled, “They could dye it when they get older, Sith. But quiet now. When the sun’s up, Xalek and I are going for a medivac transport to get you and my beautiful daughters to someplace more civilized than an ice cave, and safer. I want you to save your strength and get some rest while you can.”

Mystynae, not one for accepting orders easily, nodded and relaxed a bit, letting her daughters continue their first meal. Her words were soft enough that Andronikos almost missed them, “Your first adventure and you’re only hours old. How like your father you’re going to be.”

Nikki pressed a kiss to his wife’s forehead, careful to avoid the red tags at her brow as they tended to be a touch more sensitive than the rest of her skin. He chuckled low and whispered, “Thank you for my family, Sith.”


End file.
